Just Charge It!
by OyNebach42
Summary: Anakin's in for it when he agrees to go shopping with Padme. He deals with high prices, rabid shoppers, carrying bags, Getting Obi Wan back together with Padme's handmaiden, Shish Kabob again, and confronting his evil twin brother. New better Ending
1. Intro

Hello, my good readers. I am back with my new story, which I will be introducing in the near future. I'd just like to ask everyone to Review! It helps a whole lot. Just because I know someone will ask, no you don't have to read Spaghetti before this story, though you may see references made to things in Spaghetti, this is NOT a sequel. O.K so here it goes, read, review and enjoy!-OyNebach42

Just Charge It!

Chapter One: Intro.

I just want to start this off by saying it wasn't my fault. I know you've all read the papers and have opinions on all that happened, but please know it wasn't me! It was my evil twin brother.

I know what you're going to say, what twin brother? Well I have one, and he acts just like me, talks like me, has the same birthday as me, and is ALMOST as good looking as me. The only difference is he's a really big jerk, and an idiot. His name is Manakin. Yes, sometimes, things aren't Obi Wan's fault.

For a while, I didn't know what happened to Manakin, when I was three, Watto sold him to a guy who paid three hundred credits for him. Go figure that, I wouldn't pay a cent just to see the runt. Anyway, things were going swimmingly, and then a year ago, Manakin shows up again. He runs into me, says something about revenge and darts off. I didn't see him again till last Sunday, and that's when this whole thing takes place.

So, I guess you wondering why I'm writing this. I have no idea, just that Master told me to tell him EXACTLY what happened last Sunday, and I'm going to.

Master also warned me that if this isn't near the truth he's going to paste my story all over the internet. But I'm not worried, I have his diary.


	2. A Matter Of Debt

I would just like to make a shout out to all those people who reviewed. My thanks go out to; Picka Naroo, Rya Likao, Darth KenObi-Wan and KCS. Thanks you guys! The reviews helped so much!

Also, I just want everyone to know that because I'm Dyslexic, you may see a lot of spelling and grammar errors in my work. I try to cut these down as much as I can. I don't know about this whole 'beta' thing, I've never been so much into Editors over the web. Whatever.

So anyway here's the next chapter.-OyNebach42

Chapter Two: A Matter Of Debt

Sunday morning 10 AM: I was sitting beside my chest of drawers, reading Master's diary and cackling to myself about how he describes Yoda. 'A short, elder, green something or another of a species I cannot place, shriveled like a raison and going bald.' I love that line so much, I've committed it to memory.

Anyway, just then Padme came in from the other room and asked for my credit card. "Why?" I wanted to know.

She sighed, "I need some new clothes."

I looked inside her stuffed closest, a walk in closest the size of the bedroom, already full. "What's wrong with all these?"

"I've worn them before."

I stared, "You don't wear stuff twice?"

Padme sighed again, "I would if I could, but every time I go to any meetings, everyone looks at what I'm wearing. They can tell if it's the same. Once I wore a dress I hadn't worn for three months and they all took up a collection for me there." What's the use in arguing? I mean if she needs new clothes, she needs new clothes.

I took out my wallet, and then stopped. "Don't you have a credit card?"

"Annie, who do you think is paying rent for my apartment?"

Good point. I began going through my wallet. "How about the Padawan card?" I asked, one of these days the council will give me a Master card, but until then, I have to make do with what I have.

"It's maxed out, remember?"

"Oh yeah, you took it with you last time. Here's the debit card."

"It only has one credit left."

I said nothing this whole conversation was starting to make me mad. "Padme," I muttered, "do the clothes you buy really cost that much money?"

"They're custom made,"

Frowning, I started again. "I thought we'd agreed on the clearance rack."

"Annie, the clothes there are no good, they're in disrepair and all kinds of funky colors."

I rolled my eyes, "Padme, things aren't going well for either of us. Master's getting suspicious, my speeder's going to get repossessed unless I can make the next payment, almost all my credit cards are maxed out, and I can barely make the monthly payments. We're headed for bankruptcy, and you want to waste our money on clothes!?"

"Annie, it's not that bad. I get paid remember? We're going to be O.K, one shopping trip isn't going to make any difference."

"It is when all my credit cards are maxed out!" I cried folding my wallet.

Shaking her head, Padme crossed over to the nightstand and opened the top drawer; she took out my Visa card. I gasped, "Don't even think about it!" I roared, "That's for emergencies!"

Padme pocketed the card, "I don't have any clothes, that is an emergency!"

I frowned deeply, "just remember about the clearance racks, and going bankrupt."

She put on her coat, "why don't you come with me, Annie? That way I can show you how hard it is to find some descent clothes. Besides, C3PO isn't functioning all that great, and I'll need someone to help."

If I had known what was good for me, I would have said 'no'. But I didn't know how much my life would be changed by that one shopping trip. Anyway, maybe if I came along, Padme wouldn't be so apt to spend allot.

Padme walked into the living room, "Shish Kabob!" She called, "would you come here, please!"

One of her handmaidens came running in. I don't know about you, but I can't tell them apart for the life of me, I mean they all look exactly the same. But I guess some people can.

"Shish Kabob," Padme was saying, "me and Anakin are going to the mall, and I want you to come." The handmaiden nodded indifferently, and left to get ready.

"Why?" I wanted to know.

Padme sighed for the third time; I could tell one of those 'men don't understand' statements was coming. "Anakin, you've seen the formal gowns I wear, it's imposable to get into one of them with out help."

"Then why wear them?"

Padme just shot me a look, and I got quiet. Shish Kabob came back, so we started out on what was meant to be a short trip to the mall and ended up changing the universe, as we know it.


	3. Finding Some Space

I'm back, sorry it took so long for me to put up another chapter; life hasn't been exactly esay. So would just like to acknolage all of you who reviewed, Darth KenObi-Wan, KCS, anisgurl, and Alien Roxi, thanks to all of you.

O.K. so here goes nothing, meant to be something.

Chapter Three: Finding Some Space

Sometime in the early noon: "I think there's one over there!" Padme called for the hundredth time. I groaned, and swung the speeder around.

"I just checked over there." As you can most likely tell, we were looking for a parking space. We'd been searching already for at least half an hour already. I backed up again to swing around.

Shish Kabob scanned the lot, "Oh Anakin!" She cried, I don't know where it comes from, but all the hand maidens think they can just pal around with me, "someone's about to leave."

"Where?" I called hurriedly turning around the craft.

"Over there, the blue cruiser. "

I put the petal to the metal. If there's one thing I'd learned about the mall, it's that parking spaces don't last long. I was too late already; three other people were killing themselves trying to get the spot.

"Shoot!" I slammed the steering wheel.

Padme tugged on my shoulder, "park, Annie, park!"

"I can't, there's already a guy in the space." I exclaimed gesturing to a sleek black craft turning into the spot.

She only tugged harder, "he's just turning around. Park, Annie, park."

"O.K, I'm parking!" I moved up slowly to the space, as Padme said the guy was just turning around. But there was somebody else already there.

"Bring it, punk!" I called swinging up to the parking space.

The other guy zoomed forward, and turned at break neck speed into the spot.

Padme frowned, "oh well, I think I can see a free spot over there."

I wasn't giving up so easily. Raising an out stretched hand; I summoned my force powers and sent the other speeder flying. Then I effortlessly slid into the parking spot. Piece of cake, really.

"That wasn't necessary, Annie." Padme pointed out while climbing out of the speeder, "I saw at least two other open spots."

I shrugged, and hopped out. I looked around myself, nothing but rows of speeders in every direction. "Where's the mall?"

Padme frowned, "I think it's over that way," she pointed behind us.

"Begging my lady's pardon." Shish Kabob began bowing low, "but I do believe the shopping mall is in front of us."

"Are you sure, Shish Kabob? Because I could have sworn we drove up from the other way."

"That was after Anakin turned around."

"I don't think it's that way." They went on like that for a while, arguing back and forth.

I sighed, "O.K, so which way are we going?"

"That way!" both exclaimed pointing in opposite directions.

My eyes rolled to the stars, "how about we split up?" I suggested, "I'll go one way and you two can go the other way, and who ever finds the mall will just call the other person, deal?"

They nodded and left, I turned and did the same. Some shopping trip this was turning out to be. I walked for about a half a mile, no mall. All I found were speeders and angry shoppers. I was about to turn east when my comlink started buzzing. Hurriedly, I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Annie, we found the mall."

"O.K good, how far is it?"

"About a few miles from the speeder, we'll wait for you inside. Bye."

I sighed and turned around. Why had I agreed to come on this stupid trip? So what if Padme would spend more money, I'd rather be at home. But I kept on walking. I could have force ran, just for a mile or so, but I didn't want to over shoot, and Padme does have a way of exaggerating.

By the time I reached the mall, it was noon. Padme and Shish Kabob were waiting for me just inside.

"What took you so long, Annie?" Padme asked the moment I came in.

I rubbed my aching legs, "Already a mile down…. Had to walk back… Legs are killing me…." I plopped down on the mall's marble floor, breathing deeply.

"Why didn't you take the moving sidewalk, silly?"

I raised my head, "there was a moving sidewalk?"

"Yes, I thought you knew."

I collapsed; Padme pulled me to my feet. "There's no time for that, Annie, my favorite store is having a sale till two and if we don't hurry we'll miss it!"

"What time is it now?" I wheezed.

"One thirty! Hurry Annie!" Padme called as she and Shish Kabob hurried me along. They sprinted through the crowded hallways to the elevator.

We ran in, it was the biggest elevator I have seen to this day. At least a hundred feet with marble floors and glass walls, I leaned against one of the golden handrails for support. "Which floor?" Padme asked her handmaiden.

"Hundred and sixtieth floor, my lady."

I pressed the button and green numbers began flashing above the door, showing us which floor we where on. Number two lighted up, and the doors opened.

"Hang on to something!" Padme called, "They're coming!"

I was about to ask who, when a large arm slammed into my face. I let go of my post and soon found myself in the middle of the elevator, squashed between a fat woman and an even larger Hutt. I could barely breath. The whole place was crowded with too many life forms to count.

"Third floor, Annie get to a wall!" Padme shrieked. I tried but neither the woman, nor the Hutt would give an inch of ground, for every time I nudged them, they nudged me twice.

The doors opened with a mighty hiss, and all the elevator people stated raging towards the door. I found myself being pushed out. With all my strength, I pushed against the fat woman, but it was no use, my attempts were as effective as a small stone before a mighty current. I was shoved out.

Then, I was back inside again. Others were pushing their way on, and taking me with them. I sighed with content when I saw Padme's worried face glancing my way. I was safe, but the elevator started moving again.

Oh force! If I could only make it to the 160th floor alive, I'd never go shopping again, Never!


	4. Rabid Shoppers

Here's the next chapter, hall of honor to Darth Ken Obi-Wan, KCS, and anisgurl56. Thanks to all reader and reviewers, so anyway here's the next part, enjoy!-OyNebach42

Chapter Four: Rabid Shoppers

By the time we reached the 160th floor, I was so confused I couldn't tell if I was on the elevator or not. I made it alive though, and only suffered from minor cuts and bruises. Padme drug me off to her store.

"We have fifty seconds before the sell's over, Annie!" She called racing through the crowded halls.

"Oh please good force no," I whispered.

The store loomed before us, large and flashy. A large clock over the entrance way displayed the time for all to see 1:59:10. I'd like to find the guy who put that up. Padme raced in so quickly, I'm surprised the linoleum flooring didn't catch on fire.

"Shish Kabob, start buying!" Padme roared ripping things down from the racks, her handmaiden did the same. I watched dumbfounded, with my mouth gapping as they emptied the whole store.

The clothes were thrown through the air between the two of them like a bucket brigade to the counter. A man behind it franticly tried to ring up all the idioms, and was soon buried beneath the heaping mound.

After I overcame my shock, I asked Padme, "don't you want to try some of these on first?" I eyed a extra large dress wondering how that would work.

"There's time for that later, we have to buy everything while the sales on!"

Someone somewhere must have been listening to her, because a load speaker buzzed to life. "Attention shoppers, the sale will be over in twenty seconds; thank you for shopping."

Padme jumped over the counter and started ringing the stuff up herself.

"Excuse me madam, but that's my job!" The clerk began.

"Retire early." Padme ordered, shoving him out of the way. Constant beeping split through the room.

By now a crowd of shoppers had gathered around the stand. They were all very grumpy. "Hurry up!" They called at Padme, "you've had your turn and the sale's ending soon."

Padme ignored them all.

"If you don't stop now, we'll climb over there and make you!" Someone else called.

"Annie." Padme pleaded not looking up, "would you mind helping?"

All eyes turned to me, a older woman walked up to me; shaking her cane threateningly. "Listen to me young man, if I end up paying full price on my idoms, I'll be taking the difference out on you!" The mob raised their voices in agreement.

"Just take it easy, grandma." I began, hand lowering to my lightsaber, "nobody has to get hurt."

The loudspeaker came on again, "Only ten seconds left! Buy now."

The shoppers took a step forward. I saw countless blasters raise and fist form.

"Uh… Padme you mind hurrying up?" I asked retreating in the other shoppers' wake.

"Hang on Annie, I'm almost done, just a second." Her voice called back accompanied by short blasts from the scanners.

I glanced about nervously, there was no way out. Not that I was scared the mob could hurt me, far from it, I was worried about them. See, as a Jedi, I'm not supposed to purposefully harm any civilian. So I was in-between a rock and a hard place.

"Ten seconds, boy." A man called cocking his weapon.

My back was to the wall. "Padme?" I asked.

"Hang on, almost there."

The mob wasn't convinced. The old woman pushed her way forward and thrust her cane before my face, a steal blade slotted out of the bottom, not two inches from my nose.

"The sale is now over," the intercom announced, "thank you for shopping."

The shoppers frowned and advanced.


	5. A Friend In A High Place

Alright everyone, sorry it's taken forever for me to get up another chapter. I've been sick and stuff so yeah. Anyway once again I'm thanking the Honorable Three for reviewing, all of you all out there are welcome to do the same. RRE read review and enjoy OyNebach42

Chapter Five: A Friend In a High Place

I lifted my hands, I think this is one of those unavoidable situations Master tells me about. Just because I couldn't kill the shoppers, didn't mean I couldn't put a hurt on them. 

Before I could act, I found myself being lifted into the rafters by force. There was a friend around somewhere. 

"Anakin, why am I not surprised that you've almost gotten yourself killed?" 

So, maybe the friend statement was a little premature. Obi Wan was sitting on one of the ceiling beams. 

O.K. Master, I have no idea why you want me to bother retelling what happened then because you were there. Oh well, as you say I can never do too much work. 

"Master!" I called out while landing next to him, "how long have you been here?"

"Long enough." My mentor gestured to the angry mob below, "I can see the sale isn't going to well." 

I shook my head, "I've never seen beings so caught up in buying things before. I mean even Padme……… Padme!" I exclaimed looking below myself franticly. My fears were conformed, since I was nowhere to be found, the mob had changed direction and was advancing on the check out counter. 

Master followed my gaze; "we should probably do something, before someone gets hurt," he advised. 

I was already unsheathing my light saber. 

"There will be no need for that, Anakin." Obi Wan called. He stuck his head from between the beams and addressed the crowd. "What are you all doing here? Don't you know there's a half off sale at Crevice?" 

The bloodthirsty shoppers stared at him for a moment, then at the door. Slowly they began to make there way out. 

"Mind Trick?" I asked when the crowd was a good ways off. 

Obi Wan lowered himself slowly down from the ceiling. "No, some life forms are so stupid they don't require any mind tricks to perform the wills of others, keep that in mind, My young Padawan." 

Yeah right, I hardly ever keep any of Master's advice 'in mind' because after a guy calls you his young Padawan, you really want to ignore whatever he says. 

I leapt down from the ceiling beams, landing a few feet before the ceck out booth. Padme stood behind it, absentminded to the whole world and holding the dresses up to herself to see if they would fit. 

"Padme, are you O.K?" I asked pretty sure that she was. 

"I'm fine, Annie," She affirmed, "but I think I may need to try some of these on. Shish Kabob, will you help me to the dressing room?"

The handmaiden nodded obediently and after picking up the mound of dresses, followed Padme somewhere beyond my sight. 

"Well, we might as well make our selves comfortable." Obi Wan muttered while sitting on a small bench for trying on shoes. 

"Why?" I asked still not leaving my post. 

Master raised an eyebrow, "you've never been shopping with women, have you?" 

I shook my head. Obi Wan smiled, "we have a very long wait." 

I wasn't so comforted by his words, and protroled before the entrance. Just because the angry mob had vanished didn't mean they wouldn't return. 

Hours passed by, and hours and hours, until I couldn't walk another step. With a tired huff, I fell down on a seat next to Master. He barely looked up from his copy of 'Jedi Weekly'. 

"I told you it would take awhile. You should pay more attention to my observations in the future. I have experienced a great deal more than you have, Anakin."

There it goes again, the 'respect your elders routine again. I yawned and rested my head on a hand, "please not now Master, I can't stand another speech now." 

Obi Wan patted my shoulder, "Don't worry, they should be out soon." 

I nodded absently, ready to drop off to sleep, when Padme's voice called. "Anakin, would you come here and tell me how this looks?" 

I leapt to my feet, eager to get moving again. By the time I reached the dressing rooms, Padme was standing outside and examining herself in a long mirror. 

"I don't know," She muttered thinking aloud, "what do you think, Shish Kabob?"

"I know not, my lady," Shish Kabob bowed her head, "maybe it would be better for you to consult Anakin." 

All I could do was cringe; the dress was anything but attractive. 

A/N: Stopping here, really tired, need rest, more coming after recovery. 


	6. Down For The Count

Chapter six:

Chapter six: Down For The Count

Well, as I was saying the dress didn't look nice at all, I mean at all. Usually I don't care so much about stuff like that, but this time I couldn't consent at all. The dress Padme wore was big and loose hanging, the shoulders stuck out so much it looked like she had a curtain rod stuck in there. But that wasn't the worst part, the worst part was the color; dark purple with large orange spots all over it. I slapped myself in the head.

"Well Annie," Padme started, "what do you think?"

"Uh…uh….." I stalled running my eyes up and down her dress and trying to find something to comment on, "Uh….well….it's uh…. The colors…. It's long…. And… well…. Big…. And… uh…"

She frowned. "Well, do you like it?"

"Oh I… uh…. You see…" I scratched the inside of my ear, "It really is…"

"Do you like it?" Padme asked again, growing impatient.

I searched her face for a clue of what I was meant to say, I was on my own. "Uh I like it?" I volunteered shrinking from the blow I knew was to come.

"Really?!" Padme wondered, "Because I thought the color was way too loud, but if you like it."

"Oh, uh, I meant to say I liked the style but not really the color."

Padme looked down and studied the dress, "actually, I wasn't so sure about the style, I mean, broad shoulders are nice and everything, but I thought these were a little too broad."

I whish she'd make up her mind! "Yeah, I thought that too, the shoulders are bad, but the length is nice."

She took a few steeps in the dress and tripped; Shish Kabob grabbed her shoulder and helped her back up. Padme shook her head, "it's defiantly too long." She muttered.

I started to break out in a sweat, "yeah I see that now. So are you going to return it?" I asked hoping the answer was yes. Since Padme had already bought it, I figured she could just return the dress and we'd all live happily ever after.

"I really don't know, I mean it is new and everything, but it kind of cost a lot."

"How much?"

She showed me the price tag, and I almost fainted. "You can't be serious!"

Padme shrugged, "Anakin, this is a very basic style, I could wear it for years and it would never go out of style."

"It was never in it." I muttered to myself. I glanced at Padme, she looked really hopeful, I ground my teeth. "Padme," I began, "I don't know how tell you this but…."

"Yes?" She called, examining herself in the mirror.

"…I really don't like the dress." I said and braced myself for rebuke.

Padme whirled around to face me, "you mean….." She called, but I never got to hear the end of it.

As Master once told me, you can never figure women out; I had always thought he was joking, but next thing I knew I was waking up. Obi Wan was bending down next to me and there was an awful smell in my nose.

I coughed and sputtered, "Woa what is the awful smell?" I asked coming to my senses.

"Anakin!" Master exclaimed, "Thank the force you're alright."

I opened up my eyes slowly, it really hurt. "Master?" I began, and then noticed a shoe two inches from my face, "Oh force," I called clasping a hand over my nose. "What's with the shoe?" I asked.

Master put the foot gear behind him, ashamed. "Well, you fainted, and I needed something to revive you. You know what people say about off gassing shoes."

"What happened?" I asked prodding the sore spot on my forehead.

"You told Padme you didn't like her dress, it wasn't the smartest thing to do." Obi Wan said while helping me to my feet.

I nearly knocked out again, "but she didn't like it either."

Master held up a pointer finger matter-of-factly, "that's not the point. The point here is never act like you like a dress and then say you don't. That was very foolish of you. You're lucky you didn't turn out worse for the wear then you are now."

Rubbing my forehead, I nodded. "Where's Padme?"

"After she knocked you out, she went back into the dressing room, and hasn't come out since."

Oh shoot, I'd done it again. see every once in while I do something that really makes Padme angry, like last month when I forgot it was her birthday. I don't know about you, but I never have been good at remembering stuff like that.

I looked into the dressing room, "Should I go and try to talk to her?"

"What?! Are you mad?" Master asked pulling me back, "listen Anakin, I've been in these situations before and I know that the best thing to do now is just give Padme a little room."

I frowned, "Is that how come you and Shish Kabob broke up?"

Obi Wan didn't say anything, but his face looked stricken. "No, that's not why we split up." He mumbled, "That's how we first came together." He walked off. I figured that was his way of saying 'leave me alone'.

I was bout to go into the dressing room when Padme came out, she must have gone a head and tried on all the dresses without asking me, because Shish Kabob was loaded down with clothes.

To my surprise Padme smiled when she saw me, "good to see Obi Wan finally managed to get you up. I just have to return some of these and we can go."

I stared at her not believing, "you're not mad at me for the whole 'dress thing'?"

"No," She called, "I understand that you don't know too much about dresses. I figured you acted like I did when we went to pick out a new speeder."

I shrugged and followed her to the checkout counter.


	7. Obi And Shish

First of all I just want to say I'm really sorry for this being so late

First of all I just want to say I'm really sorry for this being so late. Lots of stuff's been going on, like writers block, and being sick and having to share the computer. But anyway, I'm going to try and update better now. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! RRE-OyNebach42 P.S the title comes from a review.

Chapter Seven: Obi And Shish

Well, Padme got all that dress stuff sorted out. She ended up buying around twelve outfits with matching hats. All the stuff got packed away in cardboard boxes, until you couldn't really tell what was in them.

"Whoa," I muttered when I saw it all piled together, "that's a lot of stuff!"

Padme shrugged, and started handing me some bags, and she kept handing me bags until I could hardly walk, the burden was so great. I took a staggering step.

"Are you sure you can handle all that, Annie?" Padme asked me anxiously.

"Yeah," I muttered from beneath the mound of boxes.

Padme said something about me being sweet and started off. I tried to follow, but I couldn't see where I was going. "Hey, Padme wait for me!" I called as I lost sight of her and Sish Kabob in a crowd. I sped after them and almost imedently bumped into someone, "excuse me," I shouted while half of the boxes tumble to the floor.

"Or for heaven sakes!" Master exclaimed, because he was the one I had bumped into. "Let me help!"

So Obi Wan took half of the stuff and then things went better.

"Where are the girls?" I asked looking around for Padme and Shish Kabob.

Master gestured with his head over to a restaurant. "They're saving a booth."

O.K so I guess we were eating at the mall. I've learnt something about mall food, it's nasty. I don't care if one time you ate this really good burger….. If it came from the mall, it wasn't good. On this trip, Padme decided to eat at a fired chicken place. I don't like grease.

"Oh Annie, there you are!" Padme called out from a booth. "I was worried you had gotten lost."

I was about to say I have such a good since of direction that I never get lost, but Master beat me to it. "He was out wondering in circles, but I found him."

I gave Master one of my one-of-these-days-I'm-going-to-kill-you look, he pretended not to notice.

"Thank you, Obi Wan." Padme said, "would you like to eat with us?"

Master sat down across from Shish Kabob, "Yes I will if you don't mind."

"Of course not!" Padme exclaimed.

Things got really quiet after that, because I was studying a menu trying to find something that wasn't deep fried. Padme was looking at a menu to, while at least she was pretending to, really she was watching Master and Shish Kabob. Master was looking everywhere but at Shish Kabob, and she was looking away from him too.

"Well," I mutter half to myself, "I think I'll have…. Um….. um…. What are you having, Padme?" I asked knowing, because she's a weight watcher she'd get the un-greasiest food she could find.

She smiled, "I think I'm going to give my diet a rest to day and have some chicken wings."

So much for weight watchers. "Uh… Yeah me too." I tried to grin, but my face wouldn't do it.

"What about you, Obi Wan?" Padme asked.

Master snapped out of some sort of daze, "what?"

Padme repeated her question, adding that me and her were getting wings.

"That's fine with me," Obi Wan sighed, going back into his trance.

Shish Kabob nodded her approval without even being asked.

"Come on Anakin," Padme said standing up, "let's go place the order."

I don't want to say I jumped up, but I got up pretty quickly, I just wanted to get away so me and Padme could be together. That's one of the things I hate about going anywhere with Master.

As soon as we got away from the table, we held hands. We started walking up to the counter, but I pulled Padme into another booth.

"Annie," she said like she was angry, "we need to order!"

"We got time to order," I argued, "the restaurant's not going anywhere."

There was nothing she could say to that, so we stayed there awhile….. 'doing stuff'. What kind of 'stuff' we were doing I'm not going to say, but you people can use your imaginations.

Padme sighed after we did 'something', "isn't it sad?"

I nodded and did that 'something' again, "I wish we could do stuff like this all the time to."

"That's not what I was sad about," Padme said, "I mean them, over there." And she pointed at Master and Shish.

I looked, "what's to be sad about, they're not doing anything."

Padme sighed again, "that's just the point, they love each other and they won't do anything about it."

"Really?" I asked, "I thought they split up?"

"They did, but only after Qui Gon died. Before that Obi Wan wanted to quit the order so that he and Shish Kabob could be wed. When Obi Wan got you as an apprentice, he had to decide between love and his responsibility to his promise. In the end he chose to be your master, Shish Kabob agreed, and they split up."

"Really? But how do you know they still like each other now?" I wanted to know. They didn't look to love sick to me.

"Can't you tell?" Padme said laying her head on my shoulder, "can't you see the way they're afraid to look at each other? Didn't you realize that they haven't talked this whole time, even said one word to each other? Look at all the hope in Shish Kabob's eyes, see the pain on Obi Wan's face? They're in love still."

I frowned, "so why do they just sit there like that?"

Padme smiled, "I think they're afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Well they haven't talked to one another for more than ten years. They don't know how to say what they want to, and they're not brave enough to either."

"Don't see what's to be scared about." I muttered 'doing something' to the top of Padme's head.

She smiled, "remember the way you acted when we met on Corasant? How did you feel then?"

"Nervous." I confessed.

"I bet that's the same way Obi Wan feels right now." Padme whispered, "but I don't think he'll say anything, I think he and Shish Kabob will keeping going on this way forever. Unless…."

"Unless what?" I asked pretty sure it would mean work for me.

"Unless we do something to get them together." Padme said, and 'did something' to my cheek.


	8. Greasy Chicken

O

O.K, here it is people, get it right here hot off the presses! Sorry it's taken forever, I'm nearly done writing a short story that I hope to have published, so yeah. Anyhow here's the chapter, read, review and enjoy!-OyNebach42 P.S. thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means a whole lot to me! Thanks to the Favorable Four!

Chapter Eight: Greasy Chicken

Me and Padme kept talking it over for a while, I really wasn't all that interested in playing match maker, but I knew it would make Padme happy, so I agreed in the end. After the food got ordered, me and Padme went back to the booth. Master didn't say anything about it taking a long time.

We all just sat there for a while, being really quiet, until Padme tried to start a conversation. "So, Obi Wan," she started, "is anything happening at the temple?"

I tried not to laugh, 'cause you know, nothing ever happens at the Jedi Temple. But Master didn't know that, so he rambled on and on about new Padawans and missions, until I was nodding off, then he stopped.

"That's amazing, Obi Wan, don't you agree, Shish Kabob?" Padme called. Her handmaiden nodded shyly.

Padme kicked me under the table, and when she wears high heels; that hurts allot. I don't know how she expected this to help at all, and frankly I'm embarrassed I went along with want she wanted me to do, but so much for regrets.

I looked across the table at Padme's handmaiden, "Shish Kabob," I said, "you have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen, don't you think her eyes are nice, Master?" I must have cringed when I finished, because Padme kicked me again. It didn't matter though.

"They are rather nice," Obi Wan mumbled, gazing at Shish Kabob's face, she looked back smiling and the kids were hooked.

"Annie," Padme said standing up, "will you come with me to see what's taking the food so long?"

Me and Padme walked off a little ways, and then turned back to look at the table. Master and Shish Kabob having a whispering conversation, and his hand just so happened to be on hers, quickly I pulled a mini camera from my sleeve; "Boy the Jedi council would love to see this!" I called bringing it to my eye.

I got a lovely picture of Padme's hand. "Come on, Annie!" She exclaimed while taking the camera away, "you know how you would feel if that was us."

"It good be." I grinned.

Padme sighed, "That's all you ever think about, I'd like to eat first, thank you."

So we ate first, and like I said before I really don't like greasy foods. Before going any further, I think you should all know that where I come from, people don't use napkins. Fried chicken is really greasy, and there's no way you can eat it with a fork, so after awhile; my pants got a new shinny coating.

Master and Shish just kept looking at each other, and holding hands under the table, and doing all that kind of 'stuff', and it made me loose my appetite.

"Padme," I said standing up, "I'm going to wash my hands."

She nodded, and I made it out of there before I had to watch another kiss.

Bathrooms at fast food joints are anything but clean. When I dunked in to this one, I was expecting the worst, a sign outside the door had already warned me that it was 'out of order', but I figured the sinks would still work.

The first thing I noticed was that there weren't any lights. I felt around for the switch for a while, but only managed to scatter large bugs. I hate public restrooms! I almost turned around and walked out, when a light came on. It wasn't a happy light, not that most red iridescent lights in dark restrooms are, but you get the point. Then I heard an evil cackling laugh. And I knew who it was.

"Manakin!"

The light got brighter, and I could see it really was him.

He laughed again, "Yes it's me, brother. I've come for my revenge."

"You've been living in a bathroom?"

"No idiot! I tracked you to this mall, to this very eating establishment, and then I made sure your chicken was really greasy so you'd have to come wash your hands. Pure genius!" I could have thought of a better idea with my brain tired behind my back.

"You put grease on my chicken?" I roared, taking out my light saber, "that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard of!"

Manakin sighed, "O.K, so maybe I do live in a bathroom."

"Well, been nice chatting with you, Manakin. Happy holidays and all that." I called while backing up. I tried to turn the doorknob, nothing happened. My evil twin cackled once more, somewhere lightning was flashing.

Manankin held something in the red light; "looking for these?" he asked jingling the keys.

I gritted my teeth. "Let's get this over with, Manankin; I got other stuff that needs doing."

He smiled wickedly, "like kissing that girl?"

"Why you-" I started, nobody talks bad about Padme on my watch. I took a step towards my brother, madder than heck.

"What are you going to do, hurt me with this?" He asked holding up my light saber.

I looked down, and saw that he really did have my light saber. Curse my greasy hands! "Oh keep that thing!" I shouted at him, "I can beat you without it!" I began using force choke, and next thing I know I'm flat on my back.

Manankin was leaning over me with a soap dispenser in his hands, "nighty-night, Anakin!" He called, and that's all I remember.


	9. Mistaken Idenity

Ok next chappie, read review and enjoy!-OyNebach42

Chapter Nine: Mistaken Identity

I woke up feeling really bad, my head hurt like it had been sliced in half and the bright light in my face wasn't helping. I tried to open my mouth to complain about the lighting, and then I noticed I was gagged. If that wasn't bad enough my hands were tired behind my back, and thick ropes held me in a sitting position.

"Well, I see you've awakened at last!" An arrogant voice sneered. The light moved back. I blinked several times, as my eyes adjusted to the new darkness.

Manakin stood before me, eviler and homelier than I remembered. He trust his face at me, smiling wickedly. "Like my new duds?" He asked, fingering a robe that looked allot like mine. "I'm sure you recognize these, I browed them for the evening, hope you don't mind."

I looked down at myself and noticed I was wearing a light blue janitor outfit, oh great. Now my brother was going to get his filthy germs all over my cloak just great, it would cost me a fortune to have it dry cleaned too. I yelled at Manakin, but because of the thick wad of toilet paper in my mouth, only mumbles were heard.

My brother cackled, "I do enjoy torturing you, Anakin, I find your anger so amusing." He pointed below me, "For that very reason, I would like to point out that you are sitting on a busted toilet." For censure purposes it's a good thing nobody could understand what I said next.

Grinning like a loon, straightened back up and called, "Oh by the by, just thought I'd let you know and all, that I'm about to wreck your reputation permanently. I'm going to have fun doing it too….." A red light came into his eyes, exposing the black rings around them, "in fact, I think I'll start with that girl…. What do you think of that?" I struggled violently, he just laughed again. Roughly, he pulled the gag off my mouth, I winced against the pain.

"So brother," he called, "I must be going now, got a babe to chat with."

"You even look at her, Manikin, and I'll have you in so many pieces, nobody will be able to put you back together again!" O.K so that wasn't the best thing I could think of, but I'm not so good at two second comebacks.

"Oh that reminds me," He began, reaching into MY cloak, "I got this for you so that way you can watch," he sat a mini holoscrean in my lap. "Pleasant viewing!" He shouted over his shoulder while running out of the room.

O.K so this is what I saw on the viewing screen. And as I watched I was more and more convinced that the first thing I'd do when I got my hands on Manikin would be to tear his tonsils out.

So Manikin walks out of the bathroom, and I can see him smoothing down the clothes, and running his fingers through his hair. Then from somewhere off screen I hear Padme call, "oh Annie there you are!"

She walked over towards him, and I'm thinking O.K I'm saved now. There's no way Padme could get me mixed up with anybody, she would know. "Oh Annie come on, Obi wan and Shish Kabob are ready to leave, and I think we may need to work on the plan a little bit more." There goes all my hope.

"How 'bout this for a plan?" Manakin asked bluntly while grabbing and kissing her.

Anger swelled up in my body, and my teeth barred.

"Anakin!" Padme shrieked, pulling away, "cut it out!" His arms wrapped around her, constricting her fame, and he kissed her again. I cursed my brother with all the dirty words I knew.

He kissed her about a dozen more times like that, my wrath flared.

"Wow," Manakin called slowly releasing her, "wow… wow… Your lips are really soft… wow…" He got ready to kiss her again, and she slapped him. I cheered.

"Anakin," she rebuked, "sometimes you're so immature." And she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered doing the puppy dog face, "I didn't mean… I mean… I guess I got carried away." He hung his head really pathetic like, "It's just your so pretty… and soft…. And…."

She sighed, "It's O.K Annie, but we talked about this before, it's to dangerous to do stuff like that in public. At least wait till we get home."

"Home?" He asked perking up. Don't you even think about it badness, don't you even think about it, I thought as I clenched my fist.

Padme looked at him quizzically, "of course home…. Annie, are you feeling alright?"

"Never better," he whispered stroking her check, "never better."


	10. The Great Escape

Thanks to all those who reviewed! Read review and enjoy some more!-OyNebach42

Chapter Ten: The great Escape

"So, uh, how soon can we get home?" Manakin asked as his hand trailed down Padme's neck.

She smiled, "Just as soon as we can get out of the mall." The smile left her face when his hand reached its final destination. Soundly, she slapped him again. He recoiled quickly, hanging his head.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Padme wasn't so quick to forgive this time. "Of all the unmoral things you've ever tired!" she exclaimed.

Manakin raised his head and laughed, "You think that's bad?" he asked bluntly, "you should have seen me with that hand maiden last night!"

Lies, lies all of it lies! Angrily I slammed my head against the back of the toilet. Water splashed the seat of my pants. Great.

'YOU!" Padme shrieked hitting him, "you haven't!"

A smile lit his face, "oh yes I have, what was her name? Some sort of food-"

"Shish Kabob!" my wife shouted, "I thought she'd been acting funny around you, but I never suspected… Oh!" This slap was so loud I could hear it from outside.

"Yap," Manakin smirked, "I've been double dealing you this whole time… Behind your back… Behind Obi Wan's back…"

That tore it, that just tore it! I set my teeth upon the knots around my wrist. There was no way my twin would get away with that.

Speak of the devil, just then Obi Wan came up, madder than usual, which says a bunch. "hurry up, Padawan!" He shouted, "we're all ready to go."

Manikan studied him for a moment and then frowned, "why should I care, dork?" A gasp came from Padme, and Obi Wan drew back like he'd been struck.

"Anakin, you know that's no way to talk to your Master!" Obi Wan exclaimed and when he saw his threat had no effect, added, "what's happened to you?"

'You wanna' know what's happened to me?! I finally got half a brain, that's what! I've been living in the dark for too long, letting you boss me… Now it's my turn!" As he spoke, Manikan drew MY light saber.

Master took a step back. "Now Anakin, it doesn't have to come to this! We've always had some sort of understanding, even if it wasn't such a stable one…"

A wicked smile lit Mankin's face, "I don't think so."

"Anakin!" Padme exclaimed, "Are you crazy? Leave Obi Wan alone!"

He turned to her quickly, "no babe I'm not crazy… Not anymore." Then he faced Master, "I'm tired of being bossed around by a dorky stuck up, idiot, and I plan to put an end to getting ordered around!"

"Anakin," Padme tried again, "Get a grip!"

Rearing like some sort of deranged beast, Manakin whirled about, eyes gleaming red. "I'll get a grip alright, once Obi Wan Kenobi lies dead!"

Now I'm not like Master's best friend or anything, but I really didn't think it would help any if he died. Especially if there were witnesses saying I had done it.

Taking a deep breath, I struggled against my bounds. Outside of the bathroom, Manakin kept up his act.

"My great strength will surpass all!" My brother was saying, "One day, I shall rule the galaxy!"

Yeah right, I thought to myself, that was my job buddy! Gathering all my power I heaved and hoved and pulled and pushed until I succeeded in separating the toilet from the wall. The holoscreen fell and busted upon the bathroom floor, but I didn't need it anymore. Very uncomfortably, and trying to ignore the water soaking my back, I made my way to the door. It was pay back time.


	11. The End Revised Addition

I really wasn't satisfied with my last chapter….. I don't feel that it does the story justice, so here's a new last chapter…… Weird hu? RRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I keep messing this darm thing up! So here's the really deal for the last time, I promise!

Chapter 11: The End

I pushed the bathroom door open with my forehead, and just managed to squirm my way out. Then I saw Manikan, he had his back to me and was busy threatening Master. I crept up behind him as slowly and carefully as I could, which is really hard when you're strapped to a toilet. One of the floor tiles moaned when I stepped on it, and my twin whirled around to face me.

"How did you get out?" He asked annoyed, but then he saw the toilet on my back and smiled. "Oh I see, you didn't,"

"Manikan!" I shouted, "This is between you and me."

Manikan laughed, "I don't think so, Janitor!" He gave me a hard kick to the chest that sent me flying back into the rest room.

When I fell down, the toilet broke. I yanked the bounds from my arms. I was free! Quickly, I got to my feet, and slipped on all sorts of monstrosities all over the floor. In fact the floor was so slick, that once I started sliding, I slid all the way out of the door. I just so happened to slam right into Padme. She fell down too.

"I'm really sorry," I said bending over to offer her a hand up.

She sighed, "that's alright, Sir-" she saw my face. "Anakin?"

I nodded, and Padme looked over at my twin, "Then who is-"

"I'm Anakin!" My brother shouted. He had been strangling Obi Wan, and now let him fall to the floor.

"No, I am." I corrected.

"I am so Anakin!"

"Oh no you're not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

As you can see, a galactic war had just broken out. Me and Manakin got right up into each others faces screaming, and pushing and pulling, until Padme spoke up.

"Obi Wan, can you tell which is which?" She asked.

Master rubbed his neck, "not very much, I do hope though, for some reason, that it's the one in Janitor's outfit, and not the one who tried to strangle me."

"Let's ask them a question, one that only Anakin would know the answer to."

"Aright," Obi Wan scratched his head for a moment. Me and my brother watched him intently. Master snapped his fingers. "I have it!" He shouted, "here's the question, Anakin would only know the answer to this one….. What is your father's name?"

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't have a father."

Manakin smiled, "me neither, you know it's amazing how far technology has gotten along…."

Master shook his head, "you try, Padme."

"O.K, I have one just for Anakin." Padme turned towards us, "Anakin," she began, "this is a date that is very special to me and if you don't remember it, I'll never speak to you again!" Padme paused to let that sink in and then concluded, "on what day of the week did we meet for the first time on Tatoone?"

I glanced over at Manakin, and he looked just as nervous and lost as I felt. What day had it been? I couldn't recall……. Tuesday, or Friday, or Labor Day, or what?

"Well?" Padme asked tapping her foot, "who wants to go first?"

Me and Manakin looked everywhere but at her.

"How about you in the robes, when did we first meet?"

Manakin smiled confidently, "it was a Monday."

Padme frowned, and turned to me, "what about you, when do you think we met?"

I opened my mouth, "………………………."

"Try again." Padme urged.

I decided to go with my gut, the first instinct I had at that moment. "Padme, sweety….. I know you're going to be really mad at me….. Again…. Because this isn't the first time I've forgotten this….. I'm going to guess and say it was Tuesday." I closed my eyes and waited for the blow I knew would follow.

Nothing happened. I opened one eye cautiously, and then the other. Padme was smiling at me. "That's wrong," she exclaimed, "we met on Monday, so you MUST be Anakin, because you didn't remember, Anakin never could."

"Can I change my answer?" Manakin pleaded, "I was going to say Wednesday instead, I really was!"

I grabbed the light saber from Master's belt, "I have a better idea, a fight to the finish, you and me, the last one standing is Anakin."

My evil twin nodded, "you're on."

Padme and Obi Wan backed away, and Manakin and me stared circling each other. On normal circumstances, I could have finished a fight like this quickly, a force choke hold, maybe shove my opponent against the wall a few times, nothing special. But there's a catch, see, a Jedi can't use force powers if he's dirty….. I think it's something the counsil set up so guys would bathe more often… Anyway, I was so filthy that I could kiss that plan good bye.

All I had to fight with was a lightsaber and my fist. Manakin was doomed.

"Bring it, Punk!" I shouted, wiggling the lightsaber in my hand like a batter before the pitch.

Manakin ran at me and our energy swords crackled. I swung at his head, and he blocked and took a swipe at my arm. I'd never fought anybody this powerful before….. How could he be as strong as I was? Oh, no duh, he's my twin. But how did he know how to use a lightsaber?

My twin smiled as he poked at my shoulder, "I was hoping you would ask that…. See you're not the only one who's gifted with the force…… I'm a Sith. And I can read your thoughts." He gloated.

I almost cut off his foot. 'Oh yeah,' I thought, 'well, if you can read thought's chew on this!' And I pictured every dirty word that I could think of.

It didn't work too well.

Manakin force jumped into the restaurant and onto a table. I leapt after him. So there we were, two twins fighting across a berth table in a crowded eating establishment. It goes without saying that the people eating there didn't like it much.

"Hey," A man shouted while hitting my foot, "you're standing on my dubac burger!" I took as step to take another swing at Manakin and knocked over a soda. The man roared in anger. "This was a new suit!" He exclaimed while jumping to his feet, "you're going to pay for that!"

I gritted my teeth as Manakin and I locked sabers again, "sorry sir, I'm a little busy right now!" I pushed against my twin hard, and sent him flying onto the next table. I jumped atop him ready to finish the job.

"Like, who do you think you, like, are?" A young blonde girl gasped, "You, like, got your dirty boots all, like, over my salad……"

I looked at her and frowned, "I'm busy right now, trying to save the galaxy… So if the don't mind, I need to keep my concentration." Manakin almost gave me a flat top.

"Like, can't you do that somewhere else?" the girl protested, "and like, not, like, in my plate?!"

I leapt atop one of the seat backs, and was not surprised to see my twin do the same. After I few moments of battle, I lost my balance and fell head first into another table. Something plastic behind cushioned my head with a crack.

A little girl was looking down at me, her eyes full of tears. "Mama," she wailed, "he broke my toy….."

A woman's face appeared by hers, red with anger. "Do you know how much my daughter's Galaxy Doll cost?!" She exclaimed, "You're going to pay back every cent buddy, do you hear me? Every red cent!"

I saw Manakin behind them taking aim at the woman's head. I instinctively pulled her down on top of me, out of harm's way. My brother's lightsaber cut through thin air with a buzz.

The woman wiggled out of my grasp and began striking me with her purse. "Fresh!" She shouted. Why is it always me?

I rolled off the table quickly, and started fleeing the scene. A heard of venomous shoppers stopped me.

"There he is!" The old woman from Padme's dress shop pointed, "There's the fool who cheated us out of our money!"

I gulped loudly, the mob sure looked madder than earlier, half of them were carrying pitchforks, and the rest waved burning torches. Oh curd. But then I noticed where her finger was pointing, it wasn't at me…. It was behind me, to MANAKIN! The mob was gunning for my crazed brother!

Manakin's eyes grew large, and he turned and ran. I laughed after him, and was about to join the mob, when a shriek from the direction of the elevators stopped me. "Padme!" I roared, changing direction.

She was sanding by the shaft with her head tilted back so she could see to the next floor. "Oh Shish Kabob!" She called, "don't do it!"

I craned my neck to see Padme's handmaiden standing on the guard railing around the upper floor. She looked like she was getting ready to jump. "I must my Lady," she cried, "Obi Wan has forgotten me! My life means nothing now!"

"Oh Annie!" Padme shouted turning towards me, "do something quick!"

Sure, like I didn't have enough to occupy my mind…. But she was Padme, and if Padme asked me to jump off a twenty story building for her, I'd do it.... Woops, don't mention jumping! I was about to force leap to the second floor, when I remembered how dirty I was.

"I'm going to do it!" Shish Kabob shouted, "nothing can stop me now." And she did.

"No!" A voice from behind me shouted. Obi Wan jumped and caught Padme's handmaiden in midair. Not bad for Master, but I could have done it with more flare. Anyway, they landed a few feet away and before you could say, 'Yoda is green and wrinkled,' they were kissing.

Padme smiled in relief. I cursed because I didn't have my camera so I couldn't blackmail Master later. "It's nice to see a happy ending." She observed.

I turned to watch Manakin getting tied to a large log, and straw getting placed around him. "It sure is."

Padme leaned her head against my shoulder, "You saved us all again, Hero, how can we ever repay you?"

I smiled, "I have a few ideas."

"So do I!" An angry voice called. I felt iron hands rest upon my shoulders, a Mall cop whirled me around to face him.

"Is this the Man, Lady?" The guy in uniform asked the woman whose life I'd saved in the restaurant.

She nodded, "that's him."

"Come on, son," the officer called while dragging me towards the exit, "you're goin' down town."

SO that's Really what happened that Sunday……. Though Master was too caught up with his romance to remember any of it, and of course Manakin disappeared without a trace….. Somehow, things like that always happen to me. But you know what, I don't think I'd want it any other way.


End file.
